Debridement is the removal of dead, damaged or infected tissue in wounds to improve the healing of the remaining healthy tissue. Surgical instruments, such as curettes, scalpels, scissors and forceps, are normally used by medical practitioners to debride a wound. These instruments present a disadvantage in that access to the entire area of treatment is limited.
The current invention is directed to a debridement medical device mounted on a forefinger of a practitioner to access areas not available to conventional surgical tools, such as curettes due to their rigid structure. Metal protrusions on a base facilitate mild debridement of a wound in areas that cannot be accessed. Additionally, metallic protrusions on a distal tip facilitate crosshatching thicker eschar (a slough or piece of dead tissue) without having to use a blade.
The current invention is convenient to use due to its ability to access tunnels or tunneled wounds, and wounds with undermining. Time will be saved in healing chronic or acute wounds with dead, damaged or infected tissue.